Mystery Love
by Dama Felina
Summary: Es curioso como el amor, a veces, une a personas que, aparentemente, no están destinadas a estar juntas. Todo puede ocurrir en la base de Los Vengadores (Rating M). Romanogers. WandaXVisión.
1. Chapter 1

Era de madrugada cuando por fin reinó el silencio en las instalaciones de la base central de Los Vengadores. Las máquinas dejaron de funcionar y las luces se apagaron. Silencio y Oscuridad. Ideales para conciliar un sueño profundo.

O quizás no.

Un débil gemido rompió la paz en una de las habitaciones del complejo. Suspiros. El roce de las sábanas. El contacto piel con piel. Cuerpos íntimamente entrelazados, victimas de la excitación. Otro gemido, un poco mas alto que el anterior. Para Wanda, era difícil contenerse cuando Visión le hacia el amor de aquella forma. La estaba volviendo loca. Sus esfuerzos por no hacerse oír estaban resultando caóticos, casi tanto como controlar sus poderes. Visión volvió a moverse, uniendo sus caderas en un nuevo ángulo. La bruja se mordió los labios y se arqueó, clavando las uñas en su espalda. La oleada de placer fue tan intensa que sus ojos brillaron en la noche. Estelas rojas bailaban en sus pupilas.

\- Visión –musitó en un gemido ahogado.

Él alzo el rostro y sus bocas se encontraron con verdadera pasión y necesidad. Abandonó su espalda para enredar sus dedos en sus mechones castaños. Las caderas de su amante se separaron… y volvieron a unirse de nuevo a las suyas, invadiéndola completamente. Exhaló el aire en un jadeo involuntario, rompiendo el beso y exponiendo el cuello a merced de los labios de Visión.

¡Por todos los universos! ¿Cómo encontraba ese punto de perdición que la hacia perder el juicio?

\- Tócame, Wanda –rogó Vision, muy cerca de su oído.

El timbre ronco de su voz la estremeció, excitándola aun mas. Sus manos viajaron a su firme abdomen y subieron lentamente, sintiéndolo. Percibiendo el latido desbocado de su corazón. Alcanzó su mentón, delineó su mandíbula, abarcó sus mejillas con las manos. Notaba el temblor de Visión como si fuera suyo. Con delicadeza, rozó su frente y ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo. Un leve destello rojo brilló en su dedo y su mente penetró suavemente en la de Visión. No podía describir con palabras lo que sentía cada vez que entablaban conexión mental. Era tan intimo. Algo que iba mas allá del simple contacto físico. Pero cuando hacían el amor…

Sus mentes se enlazaron mientras sus cuerpos danzaban aquel baile vertiginoso que los llevaba a la cima. Wanda tembló. Estaba muy cerca y él también. Buscó los fascinantes ojos dorados de su amante y se prendó de ellos con desesperación. El nudo en su bajo vientre se apretó, arrancándole un gemido angustiado. Visión la silenció con un beso, tan entregado como ella. La cama vibró en el preciso instante del clímax. El nudo se desató violentamente. Wanda se arqueó contra el cuerpo de Visión, aferrándose a las sábanas. Los dedos de Visión encontraron los de ella y entrelazaron sus manos con anhelo. El vórtice de placer ascendió tanto que no pudo mas y su poder se descontroló. Estelas rojas salieron de su cuerpo y de su garganta brotó un profundo gemido. Las ondas rojas se expandieron por la habitación, creando el desastre. Él la sostuvo con firmeza y ella se abandonó, cayendo en un hondo reposo. La energía tembló antes de desaparecer, rozando las paredes.

La paz reinaba, sólo roto por las respiraciones irregulares de la pareja. Las sedantes caricias en su cabello castaño adormecían a Visión, que reposaba en el pecho de Wanda.

\- Wanda… -susurró para no romper el momento.

\- ¿Mmm…?

\- ¿Estás satisfecha? –alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarla. Ella se perdió en su mirada dorada.

\- Visión, ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces –lo reprendió cariñosamente.

\- Lo sé. De hecho, las conversaciones están bien almacenadas en mi subconsciente –replicó él con naturalidad lo que hizo reír a la bruja- pero sabes que tu satisfacción sexual es importante para mi.

\- Si me sigues satisfaciendo mas, voy a morir, Visión. No sé como lo haces.

\- La práctica hace al maestro. Es un dicho humano muy curioso.

\- ¡Visión! ¡Basta! ¡Eres imposible! –exclamó Wanda, riéndose de buen humor.

Se acomodó en la almohada con una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Estaba enamorada de ese hombre. Visión era una luz en su vida. Y sus cinco años de matrimonio lo avalaban. Jugó con los dedos de su amado, advirtiendo el tenue brillo de la alianza que adornaba su mano. Era fascinante y divertido. Nunca pensó sentir tal sentimiento por nadie. Pero Visión estaba ahí para demostrarle lo contrario. Siempre para protegerla, una especie de guardián personal y alguien donde apoyarse. Necesitar su compañía fue solo el principio de ese amor que no hacia mas que crecer.

Contempló a su marido con cariño. Su melena color café desordenada en mechones por la cama y su risueño rostro delataban lo amada que había sido momentos antes.

\- Ven aquí –susurró con ese acento rumano tan característico de ella. Acento que Visión consideraba adorable y encantador.

Definitivamente aquella joven, conocida como Bruja Escarlata, lo tenia absolutamente hechizado.

Deslizó su cuerpo, sin separarse de ella, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Wanda alzó ligeramente la barbilla y atrapó sus labios. Sus alientos se cruzaron, bebiendo del otro cálidamente. Se estremeció. Su cuerpo aun estaba muy sensible. Visión acarició su labio inferior en un delicado roce y sus ojos dorados la contemplaron con adoración. El corazón de Wanda se derritió. La mataba cuando la miraba de esa manera. Como si fuera lo mas preciado del universo. Los labios de Visión probaron la piel de su mentón y ella suspiró entrecortadamente. Amaba aquellos momentos junto a Visión. La intimidad era sagrado para los dos. Una vez se cerraba la puerta, se metían en su burbuja y no querían salir de ahí. Wanda no se preocupaba de su pasado, de sus poderes. Aunque pensar en lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos y el caos que había creado en la habitación, la hizo reír bajito.

\- ¿Has pensado en algo divertido? –quiso saber su esposo, dejando castos besos en su cuello. Presionó suavemente en la zona de su pulso.

\- Algo así –asintió jugando con los mechones de su nuca.

\- Me gusta oírte reír. Tu sonrisa ilumina mi mundo.

Ella quiso responder a esa declaración tan romántica pero se detuvo abruptamente. Visión se tensó, observándola al notar el cambio. Se mantuvo muy quieta. Sus sentidos estaban tan despiertos y sensibles que las ondas psíquicas de su mente viajaron por la base central, sin su permiso. Frunció ligeramente la frente. Un pensamiento fugaz le llegó. Un débil susurro de una mujer:

 _Oh, si, Steve…_

Wanda se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida. Contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué diantres acababa de escuchar?

\- Wanda… -murmuró Visión, acariciando su mejilla- ¿qué ocurre?

Los ojos azules de Wanda brillaron tenuemente con un matiz de color rojo. Debía alejar su mente cuanto antes. Suspiros. Gemidos. No debería estar escuchando… eso. Justo cuando había logrado controlar sus ondas psíquicas, le llegó un último pensamiento. Mas nítido y como una plegaria al cielo:

 _Tasha…_

Cerró los ojos de golpe, cortando la comunicación y sacudió la cabeza, aturdida. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. Fue consciente de que no había respirado en todo ese tiempo. Le faltaba el aliento. Visión la miraba, pacientemente, esperando que ella hablase. La bruja suspiró largamente y descansó la cabeza en la almohada. Aún no podía creerse lo que había escuchado. No sabia si presenciar era la palabra correcta. La situación era tan vergonzosa y absurda que sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo. Se talló el rostro, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente.

\- Parece que has visto un fantasma –advirtió Visión, percibiendo la palidez y el sonrojo de su rostro a partes iguales.

\- Perdona, es que… -inspiró hondo para ordenar sus ideas. De repente, le entró la risa floja- creo que cierta espía no ha respetado el toque de queda.

\- Oh, entiendo. Mmm… bueno… quizás el Capitán Rogers deba tomar medidas al respecto, ¿no? –dijo Visión inocentemente.

La risa de Wanda vibró en la habitación y se alojó permanentemente en cada terminación nerviosa de Visión, estremeciendo su cuerpo y volviendo loco su corazón.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Si te ha gustado este capitulo, deja un review para saber tu opinión y si quieres que haga una segunda parte con lo que sucede entre la Viuda y el Capitan. Saludos :D**

 **Dama Felina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

 **Primero que nada, disculpen por la tardanza de este capitulo dedicado al Romanogers. He tenido complicaciones para escribirlo, por falta de tiempo y por algún que otro bloqueo. Pero finalmente aquí está.**

 **Espero que os guste y que me deis opinion por favor.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

 **Dama Felina**

 **P.D. Esta historia la pueden encontrar en wattpad también. Tengo el mismo perfil y tiene el mismo titulo, por si quieren, voten por ella. Muchas gracias :)**

* * *

Definitivamente el sueño había decidido abandonarlo de un modo cruel y sin razón alguna. Es decir, completamente irracional. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había mareado el colchón y acomodado la almohada para, de algún modo, engañar a su cuerpo y se sintiera relajado.

Pero nada.

Steve no lo entendía. Cierto era que su sueño no era precisamente profundo, de esos que cuando tocas la almohada, abandonas el mundo real y te sumerges en el subconsciente hasta la mañana siguiente. Ahora mismo envidiaba a esas personas con esa capacidad porque empezaba a irritarle que su, tan conocido, insomnio le negara en redondo a sus párpados a cerrarse.

Otra cuestión a tener a cuenta es que se había olvidado esa noche de tomarse una infusión somnífera. Costumbre que había adquirido hace no mucho con el fin de ayudarle a dormir. Si a eso le sumamos que horas antes se había machacado en el gimnasio… vale, ahora empezaba a entender la razón de su insomnio.

Estaba seguro de que ahora mismo se estaba burlando de él.

Suspiró y volvió a girarse, notando como se hundía el colchón. Estaba planteándose seriamente bajar a la cocina y prepararse la infusión, pero desechó la idea enseguida.

Ya era muy tarde. Y no era conveniente hacer ruido cuando había tanto silencio. Se obligó a si mismo a cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo varias veces, relajando sus excitados músculos del ejercicio realizado. O al menos lo intentó. Forzó a su mente a quedarse en blanco y no pensar en nada, vagando por el subconsciente como si fuera un universo inexplorado y que te invitaba a perderte.

El tiempo pasó. No sabia si eran segundos, minutos. Steve se estaba mentalizando con desgana que tendría que levantarse porque el colchón empezaba a ser muy incómodo, cuando sintió los tímidos lazos del sueño acariciando su cuerpo. Se quedó muy quieto, esperando la llegada de Morfeo y así descansar por fin.

Entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió con un escalofriante susurro. Morfeo salió despavorido y Steve abrió los ojos repentinamente, con los sentidos en alerta.

El intruso se movió con impresionante sigilo… tanto que Steve dudó por un instante que alguien hubiese entrado en su cuarto. Pero sentía esa presencia. Era cierto que no hacia un solo ruido, ningún movimiento en falso, pero estaba ahí. El pecho del soldado se movía de un modo irregular debido a su corazón pero sus músculos no protestaron, esperando la oportunidad.

El colchón cedió con el peso de otra persona.

Ahora.

Con la velocidad digna de un soldado experimentado como él, giró su cuerpo y con sus fuertes manos, apresó los hombros del intruso y con el peso de su propio cuerpo, lo inmovilizó contra el colchón. Un jadeo de sorpresa fue la respuesta a su ataque y Steve se paralizó por un momento al reconocer a su víctima.

\- ¿Natasha? -inquirió perplejo, siendo muy consciente de las curvas de aquella mujer, rozando su masculino cuerpo.

La espía aprovechó la guardia baja del soldado e invirtió los papeles con una agilidad que lo derrumbó.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte, Rogers -lo riñó la pelirroja, fulminándolo con la mirada

\- Perdona pero no he sido yo quien ha entrado en tu cuarto sin permiso -replicó Steve, aun sorprendido de esa visita nocturna e ignorando la comprometedora situación en la que estaban.

\- No me seas mojigato

Él respondió con otro giro para apresarla en el colchón. La miró directamente a los ojos, repentinamente serio.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme que haces aquí?

\- ¿Quieres la versión larga o corta? -se burló de él, encontrando divertida la situación.

\- La verdad, Romanoff, la verdad

\- No podía dormir y se me ocurrió venir a tu cuarto -respondió la espía con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros- veo que no soy la única.

\- Interrumpiste mi sueño -le recriminó.

\- Estupendo -volvió a tumbarlo de espaldas y le regaló una pícara sonrisa- así podremos dormir juntos. El sueño está garantizado.

Steve resopló de manera exagerada y cometió el error de sujetar sus caderas. No se había percatado que la espía solamente llevaba un fino camisón de seda. La levantó de su regazo, ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo con la lejanía. La miró a la cara con seriedad.

\- Deberías volver a tu cuarto, Nat.

Y así, sin mas, le dio la espalda, hundiendo media cara en la almohada. Por un momento, sintió que la cama parecía mas liviana y la rusa había obedecido pero tras unos segundos de silencio, su espalda sufrió un escalofrío al percibir las caricias de unos dedos traviesos bajo su camisa y el cálido aliento de los labios de Natasha cerca de su oido.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya de verdad?

\- Nat… -murmuró con voz ronca, reprendiéndola.

Las caricias ascendieron un poco mas, erizándole la piel y caminaron hacia su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo femenino se aproximaba en una especie de abrazo y una pierna intentaba colarse entre las suyas. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a pensar si ella actuaba así? Su respiración se aceleró y tensó los músculos.

\- Steve… -susurró la pelirroja de una manera tan sensual que la entrepierna del soldado recibió una punzada muy familiar de placer- te echo de menos…

Su mano descendió un poco mas, quemándole la piel y desapareció en la cintura del pantalón de dormir. Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que un gemido brotara de sus labios y cuando la rusa se quiso dar cuenta, estaba a merced de aquel perfecto y musculoso cuerpo que tanto deseaba y adoraba. Los ojos azules de Steve se clavaron en los ojos verdes de Natasha. El brillo de deseo que se percibía en sus pupilas los delataban a ambos.

\- Estás jugando con mi autocontrol -volvió a reprenderla con ese tono firme y profundo, como el buen soldado que era. Siempre disciplinado y serio en sus responsabilidades.

Natasha nunca se lo diría a la cara pero cuando Rogers ejercía su papel como soldado… la excitaba sobremanera. Se lamió los labios con descaro.

\- Capitán, eso es justo lo que pretendía -sentenció antes de incorporarse lo justo para alcanzar sus labios.

Rodeó sus caderas con las piernas, impidiendo cualquier intento de huida. El gemido de Steve fue ahogado por los labios apasionados de la espía.

Otra vez había caído en las redes de su Viuda Negra.

Pero… ¿acaso se había resistido alguna vez?

Las inquietas manos de Natasha buscaron su piel bajo la camisa y los músculos de la espalda se tensaron, excitados por su toque. Soltó un jadeo cuando una de las manos calientes de Steve se posicionó en su muslo y le dio un suave apretón. La inocente caricia susurró entre sus dedos, dejando huella en su piel y se escabulló bajo el camisón, provocando cosquillas en su vientre. Soltó una risita entre sus labios. Steve rió con ella, contagiado y la miró a los ojos con deseo y ternura al mismo tiempo. Natasha se derritió. Cuando esos pozos azules la penetraban de esa manera, bajaba todas sus defensas. El soldado se inclinó para besarla deliciosamente en los labios antes de vagar en dirección hacia su cuello. La espía suspiró entrecortadamente, dándole espacio. La mano de Steve que estaba en su vientre, continuó con las caricias y subió poco a poco con la palma extendida, sintiendo como se contraía los músculos y se arqueaba hacia él, pidiendo mas en silencio. Steve lamió su clavícula con especial atención y Natasha gimió, estimulando cierto músculo entre sus piernas.

La camisa del soldado desapareció en cuestión de segundos. La pelirroja se deleitó en ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado y cincelado y como su peso acababa encima de ella con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez. Se aferró a él y buscó su boca, ansiosa por sentirse deseada y amada por él. El beso fue tan fogoso e intenso que sus caricias se aceleraron en el cuerpo del otro. Necesitaban fundirse. Ser uno solo.

\- Natasha… -susurró el rubio, percatándose de la necesidad de su amante. Estaba peleándose con el pantalón y hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse.

\- ¡Maldito pantalón! -exclamó, furiosa.

\- Lenguaje -detuvo sus intentos y la apresó en la almohada con una severa mirada que la puso a cien sin proponérselo.

\- Steve, por favor… -rogó la espía, moviéndose contra su cuerpo, creando fricción y jugando con su limite.

Steve gruñó. A pesar de la excitación, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a la pelirroja tan necesitada… ni siquiera rogarle. Sus deseos eran como cantos de sirena para él. Sacudió las caderas y pegó su entrepierna a la de ella. Natasha gimió mas alto al sentir la notable protuberancia del soldado. Como deseaba sentirlo de una vez por todas. Ya estaba harta. El capitán lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la espía, con una agilidad envidiable, cambió la posición y se acomodó a horcajadas en su regazo. Sujetó su rostro con firmeza, enredando sus dedos en su pelo rubio y lo besó ardientemente, embistiendo deliciosamente contra el bulto de sus pantalones. Steve estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición. Sus manos acariciaron con firmeza sus curvas y subieron hacia sus senos, abarcándolos con pasión. Natasha soltó un agudo gemido y se pegó mas a él. No supo cómo diantres ocurrió pero sus pantalones desaparecieron, el camisón subió, revelando que la rusa no tenia ropa interior y eso le excitó tanto que ella aprovechó para encajarse por fin con su miembro.

\- ¡Oh, si, Steve! -exclamó, extasiada por la unión tan placentera.

\- Tasha… -gruñó, sacudiendo las caderas para ir a su encuentro.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, nublados de pasión y deseo. Natasha marcó el ritmo: frenético, delicioso y enloquecedor. Steve se maravillaba de sus movimientos tan sensuales, las curvas tan bien formadas y atractivas, los sonidos de placer, su respiración errática al compas de sus pechos. Lo tenia completamente loco. Se aferró a sus caderas con una mano y con la otra la mantenía firmemente pegada a él, entreteniéndose con la piel de su cuello, encontrando ese punto tan sensible. Adoraba escucharla pronunciar su nombre entre jadeos, pidiendo mas. Sus cuerpos estaban tan bien sincronizados que era imposible saber donde empezaba uno y donde acababa el otro. Lo único que sabia era que hacer el amor con Natasha Romanoff era maravilloso. Apasionado y vertiginoso. Muchísimo mejor que un deporte de riesgo extremo.

\- ¿Este es tu concepto de dormir juntos? -logró murmurar con un timbre bromista, embelesado por la unión de sus cuerpos y disfrutando al máximo de las oleadas de placer.

\- Cállate, Rogers. No lo fastidies. ¡M…! -soltó una palabra malsonante. Un latigazo de placer la había dejado anonadada.

\- Romanoff

Steve se detuvo abruptamente y reprimió el gemido de dolor que quería salir de su garganta. Demasiado brusco pero esa lengua de la rusa lo irritaba sobremanera. Natasha gimió contrariada, agarró con fuerza el rostro del capitán y lo miró a los ojos con una furia mal contenida. Parecía que quería asesinarlo.

\- Rogers… No… te… atrevas… a… parar -amenazó pausando cada palabra, acortando la distancia y culminando con un descarado vaivén de sus caderas.

Steve se giró con ella en sus brazos. Ahora era él estaba encima de ella, como un depredador a su presa. Sus ojos azules brillaban como dos orbes de cristal, transparentes y profundos. La besó de tal manera que la rusa se quedó sin aliento y se enganchó a él con brazos y piernas. Entonces él movió las caderas y entró profundo en ella, tanto que el gemido de sus labios hizo temblar todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

\- Steve… -susurró entrecortadamente- por favor, muévete…

\- Dime lo que quieres. Pídemelo -dijo con voz ronca, recorriendo su mandíbula con los labios entreabiertos. Una nueva embestida los hizo temblar a los dos.

\- Hazme tuya -logró decir, mareada de placer- te necesito, Steve.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes para mi -sentenció el capitán, atrapando sus labios y moviéndose mas rápido, recuperando el ritmo anterior.

Los dos amantes se abandonaron a ese cortejo, a ese baile de amor y placer tan ancestral que los transportaba a otro mundo donde solo estaban ellos dos. El clímax no tardaría en llegar. Lo sabían. Sus cuerpos les estaban avisando entre embestida, caricia, susurro, beso.

\- Steve…

\- Natalia…

Ese fue el detonante perfecto. Sus manos se entrelazaron en el preciso instante en que llegaron a la cima. La rusa se arqueó contra su cuerpo masculino. El rubio sintió todos los músculos tensarse y amortiguó el gemido gutural contra los labios de su amada antes de dejarse caer suavemente.

La paz se abrió paso tras la tormenta.

Steve tardó un momento en moverse para liberar a la espía de su prisión y se acomodó a su lado. Natasha, satisfecha y con esa sensación de adormecimiento postcoital, se acurrucó en su pecho. El cogió la sábana y los tapó a ambos. Sus piernas se buscaron, enlazándose cariñosamente. Steve depositó un beso en su frente y Natasha alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con un destello de ternura en sus ojos verdes.

\- Estás muy callado

\- ¿Es necesario decir algo? -esbozó una sonrisa tan sincera que la mujer se la devolvió, sintiéndose una tonta adolescente.

\- Quizás me esperaba alguna reprimenda por seducirte en contra de tu voluntad -bromeó, picándolo un poco.

El rubio rió entre dientes y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Era tan lindo cuando estaba así, tan relajado y sonriente. Besó su mejilla. Él la miró.

\- Debe saber, señorita Romanoff, que no puedo resistirme a usted. Hace tiempo que lo he aceptado.

\- Sigues siendo un anciano. Uno muy anticuado -añadió con una risa burlona pero sin dejar de mirarlo de esa forma que Steve adoraba.

\- Si. Pero a ti te gusta.

La rusa lo besó en los labios antes reposar su cabeza en su pecho y sentir su calor.

\- No me gusta. Me encanta -susurró, dichosa de estar junto a él. Enamorada, se podría decir, para ser mas concreta.

Ambos bostezaron al mismo tiempo. Y por primera vez, desde hacia días, Steve fue consciente del sueño que empezaba a nublarle la vista y entumecer sus músculos. Sin duda, tendría mas en cuenta hacer el amor con su querida espía mas a menudo. Quizás así, conciliaría el sueño mucho mas rápido. Rió suavemente contra los cabellos rojos de la rusa y cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -la oyó susurrar, notando la vibración en su pecho.

\- Simplemente… te quiero, Nat -pudo decir antes de caer definitivamente en el mundo de la subconsciencia.

* * *

 **ESCENA EXTRA 1**

"Clink". El sonido de la tostadora llamó la atención de Visión. Dejó la jarra del zumo de naranja y con cuidado, extrajo las tostadas de la máquina. Silbaba por lo bajo, de buen humor, mientras preparaba el desayuno. Los huevos se cocinaban en una sartén y el café estaba calentándose.

La cocina despedía un apetitoso olor a desayuno americano. Era una lástima que no tuviera necesidades humanas como el hambre para disfrutar de esos manjares. Recogió un poco la encimera y le pasó un trapo húmedo, mientras observaba la bandeja, asegurándose de que todo estaba correctamente.

Faltaba algo. Bonito y sutil para decorar la bandeja.

Sacó los huevos de la sartén y los colocó en el plato junto a las tostadas. Volteó para ir al salón hacia el gran florero que reposaba en una mesa de cristal. El giro fue lo suficiente brusco como para golpear sin querer el vaso de zumo de naranja.

El tintineo del cristal avecinaba lo inevitable… pero no ocurrió.

Unas estelas rojas ralentizaron la caída y el vaso, suspendido en el aire, ascendió suavemente hasta reposar con el liquido intacto en la encimera.

Una suave risita erizó el vello de la nuca de Visión y unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda.

\- Buenos días -susurró una voz femenina cerca de su oido.

\- ¿Te he despertado? -susurró, cómplice, reponiéndose de la impresión de lo sucedido y suspirando con su tacto.

\- Algo así. Te he extrañado en la cama -besó su mejilla, estrechándolo un poco mas contra ella.

\- Lo lamento. Creí que seria buena idea llevarte el desayuno a la cama -se disculpó con una sonrisa tan genuina que el corazón de la bruja dio un vuelco.

\- Veo que te las estabas apañando bien -comentó observando el panorama y percibiendo los olores, abriendo su apetito.

\- Aun no había terminado. Pensaba adornar la bandeja con flores -señaló la mesa del salón.

\- No es necesario, Vis -sonrió enternecida por sus detalles tan característicos.

El androide giró suavemente entre sus brazos, quedando frente a frente. La miró a los ojos con devoción y sujetó su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

\- ¿Has dormido bien, Wanda?

\- Si obviamos el hecho de que extrañó el calor de tus brazos, si, he dormido muy bien -bromeó, perdiéndose en sus orbes azules y una permanente sonrisa, fruto de la maravillosa noche que pasaron.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para enmendar mi error? -quiso saber, apenado, dispuesto a complacerla.

\- Ay, Vis -negó con la cabeza, riendo suavemente. A pesar de los años, su querido androide seguía siendo un tanto inocente, pero para que engañarse, le encantaba. Era tan adorable.

\- Hablo en serio, si puedo…

\- Shhh, calla -ronroneó, acortando la distancia y atrapando sus labios en un dulce beso de buenos días.

Un carraspeo obligó a la pareja a separarse muy a su pesar.

\- Buenos días, matrimonio Maximoff -bromeó el recién llegado. Que no era mas que Steve Rogers con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Buenos días, capitán -saludó formalmente Visión, todavía algo anonadado por el embrujo de aquel beso.

\- Buenos días -respondió Wanda con timidez, escondiendo parte del rostro en el cuello de su marido.

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? Parece que a todos se les ha pegado las sábanas -comentó el soldado, como si nada, acercándose a la cafetera y sirviéndose una taza de café.

\- Es posible que algunos no hayan respetado el toque de queda -dijo el androide con naturalidad y la bruja le dio un codazo mal disimulado en el costado- ouch…

\- O tienen el sueño profundo -aportó Wanda, esforzándose por no ruborizarse. No podía controlar sus pensamientos después de lo que había experimentado anoche.

\- Puede ser -se encogió de hombros pero con una disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _Si ellos supieran la increíble noche que pasamos Nat y yo…_

Desde luego, aquella mañana estaba siendo una situación un tanto extraña. Cosa que no mejoró cuando apareció la rusa con solo una camisa de Steve que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

\- Buenos días, parejita feliz -saludó de muy buen humor y una picara sonrisa.

 _Mmm… ahí está mi sexy Capitán América. Si no estuvieran Wanda y Visión aquí, le pediría que me hiciera el amor ahí mismo en la encimera…_

Wanda actuó de un modo infantil y disparatado: tapó los ojos de Visión y luego los suyos para no mirar semejante panorama. En realidad era algo muy absurdo. No era la primera vez que esto ocurría en el complejo de Los Vengadores pero no dejaba de ser un tanto violento.

Escucharon risitas: Natasha se había hecho hueco en la zona del café, contoneando las caderas para apartar al capitán. Este le seguía el juego y reían como adolescentes enamoradizos. Se les veía radiantes, como si hubiesen…

 _Como adoro verla usar mi ropa. La hace ver tan relajada, sexy, tan… ella. ¿Qué me ha hecho esta mujer?_

\- Creo que deberíamos marcharnos -susurró la sokoviana para que solo lo escuchara el androide, con un intenso rubor en el rostro.

\- Está bien -accedió, separándose de ella para coger la bandeja del desayuno. La observó preocupado- vuelves a tener esa cara.

\- Calla y vámonos -le pidió, avergonzada.

\- ¡Ey, chicos! -los llamó Natasha, deteniendo su avance. Wanda maldijo entre dientes por su mala suerte- ¿os apetece que salgamos hoy en plan parejitas?

\- Nat y sus ideas, ya sabéis -fingió disculparse Steve sorbiendo un poco del café. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Me dejáis comer y lo pensamos? -dijo Wanda con, quizás, mucha urgencia por huir de tantas feromonas dispersas en el aire.

\- Claro. Vision, que coma bien -pidió el soldado al androide.

\- Por supuesto, capitán.

\- ¡Steve! -lo riñó la bruja antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Que coma bien? -se cruzó de brazos la espía, mirando a Steve con desaprobación.

\- No hablaba en serio -bebió café disimulando una sonrisa- ¿no has notado algo…?

\- ¿Raro? No, qué va -negó con exageración. Sonrió con picardía, apoyando los brazos en la encima, muy cerca del soldado- creo que Wanda está trastornada. Se ruborizó muchísimo cuando llegué.

\- ¿No querrás decir que…? -señaló a los dos para darse a entender.

\- Es posible. Lo cual es super divertido y por supuesto es tu culpa -lo miró de arriba abajo sin cortarse un pelo, deleitándose en la figura de su hombre.

\- Ya… mi culpa -afirmó el capitán, penetrándola con la mirada. Desde que había entrado en la cocina con solo una camisa suya, no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

\- No deberías mirarme así -le advirtió con la voz ligeramente ronca, rindiéndose a los efectos que esos ojos azules provocaban en ella.

\- ¿Y cómo te miro? -inquirió, disfrutando de aquel momento y esbozando esa media sonrisa que la tenia loca.

Estaban tan cerca que sus hombros casi se tocaban y sus tobillos se acariciaban. Roces tan sutiles y electrizantes que los estimulaban de un modo único, estableciendo una conexión muy fuerte.

\- Como… como si fuera algún tipo de maravilla o que se yo -rió de manera entrecortada. No encontraba realmente las palabras- como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo.

\- Bien -asintió Rogers y extendió una mano para acariciar su mentón- porque no hay otra mujer para mi que no seas tú.

El corazón de la rusa no podía ir mas rápido. Cuando Steve se ponía tan intenso y romántico a la vez, sus barreras se iban a pique y la dejaban indefensa, vulnerable y enamorada hasta los huesos por él. Sin duda, era el hombre perfecto. Pero ella no dejaba de ser la Viuda Negra así que, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, rompió el embrujo del momento y besó al Capitán América con pasión.

\- Eres un romántico de pacotilla -se burló separándose antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

Lo dejó con las ganas, allí en la cocina, y con el vaivén característico de sus caderas, abandonó la estancia, muy digna y con estilo.

Sin embargo…

La rusa ahogó una exclamación de auténtica sorpresa cuando Steve la cogió en sus brazos y la cargó en su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

\- ¡Demonios, Rogers!

\- Esa lengua, Romanoff -la reprendió con esa voz severa de soldado que, ni tonta ni perezosa, empezó a excitarla sin poderlo evitar.

\- Pero, ¿qué haces? -lo golpeó en la espalda, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

\- ¿Tú que crees? -se carcajeó, caminando por los pasillos en dirección a su cuarto.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Siempre hablo en serio -replicó con voz profunda, enviando descargas eléctricas al sistema nervioso de la rusa.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto. Entraron juntos y cuando la dejó en el suelo con cuidado, silenció su lengua con la suya en un beso arrebatador. La puerta se cerró con una patada del capitán.

\- ¡Steve! ¡Natasha!

Ese fue el grito de reproche de Wanda Maximoff.


End file.
